When Fire Met Frost
by idontliketalkers
Summary: Kirima, a master waterbender from Northern Water Tribe disguises as a man to join forces against Fire Nation. She is captured and taken to Fire Nation Royal Palace to heal Fire Lady Ilah from her incurable disease. While she plans to free herself from her captors she catches the attetion of Prince Ozai, just like he captures hers.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up to sunlight which ensnared the tiny hole they put her in. The air inside felt so thick and drowning. She never thought that she'd know the feeling of being drowned as a waterbender. But, here, in this tiny space she had in a huge black metal ship she felt it. She was drowning in fire. It was too hot to endure compared to her home, covered in snow and ice all the time. There have been times when she had felt tired of seeing all white and feeling cold but now she would do anything to go back to it. They put her and all the other waterbenders far from each other. People of the Water Tribe were well aware that all of them were bonded to each other and it made them stronger. The only way to break their will was to separate them.

Her braces, legs were all tied up and she was chained to the wall tightly. Her voice was hoarse out of shouting. It simply felt terrible to be so close to water but not being able to feel it, bend it. She thought that they must have been on the way for a long time and wondered where they were taking her and her fellow tribesmen. She was the only woman they captured. She always felt so lucky that her father trained her to fight unlike other women in Northern Water Tribe. According to their traditions and everyone else in the tribe learning how to heal was enough for a woman but no, she was to fight and become a strong and powerful waterbender. Along with her healing training, her father trained her to fight in the night away from the eyes of the curious old ladies and grumpy men. She was already a master by the age of 15 and of course until that time everybody was well aware of the fact that what she has become.

When she was 16, it was now the time to meet the matchmaker and find herself a husband. Her mother was the one most excited about that day but as they left hut of the matchmaker, she was in complete disillusion. She wasn't fit for any men of the Northern Water Tribe. A woman should have been trained to be obedient and calm not a waterbending master. She didn't have any problem with that of course. She needed no husband. She could very well take care of herself. She could prove that women could be good at things other than healing and raising children. When they came back home her father didn't even question her about what happened at matchmaker's. He knew the girl he raised and didn't want her to end up like other girls who marry at 16 and spend rest of their lives serving their family and their husband's family, unlike her mother who considered it the ideal way of life.

All of these were far in the past now. It had been 2 years since the day she visited the matchmaker. Locked in a tiny cell in a Fire Nation warship she couldn't help wondering whether she should have listened her mother. Then she would be home now, with her child and her husband, dealing with house chores instead of being dragged to unknown lands as a victim of this horrible and endless war. Unlike the southern one, Northern Water Tribe was never officially attacked by Fire Nation. However, since Fire Nation was at war with the whole world they were enemies also and it wasn't possible not to take a stance against them after Air Nomad Genocide. So, her tribe was sending troops to war also along with their sister tribe to assist Earth Kingdom. She knew that there was no proper future waiting for her at home so she decided to leave to help the world be saved from the bloody grasp of Fire Nation. Nevertheless, she volunteered to join the others. Of course, her family was against it and they would never let their beloved daughter to throw herself in the flames of war. She was determined though, she and her brother made their way to Earth Kingdom one night secretly and crossdressing as a man.

Her 2 years passed in the war as a soldier. She was well respected in the army and her colleagues admired her waterbending skills. Even though after a while her identity as a woman was revealed, her previous accomplishments and respect she earnt saved her from punishment and being banished. Nobody had much choice but use all people they have in a war which was going on for almost a hundred years.

She heard a horn as she was deep in her thoughts and the ship stopped finally. Two guards arrived and they dragged her out from her cell to harbour. She couldn't see anyone else being taken out along with her. After she and some soldiers and guards were out the ship departed to went on its journey to spirits know where. They put her in a carriage and another journey began. She couldn't remember feeling ever so sick in her life. She didn't even know the date or how long has it been since she was captured. It all was making her nauseous, even her own smell. Her eyes were aching out of crying, her feet and hands were full of blisters. She thought she couldn't have been beautiful any more. She was sure of her beauty despite not being able to pass matchmaker's test. There were so many men back in her tribe who were hostile towards her just because they were mad out of not being able to have her, own her. But nobody could, she was a free spirit and a powerful woman. Reading about Air Nomads in her childhood, this was what she admired the most. Freedom and the place of women in their society. It was so different than the Water Tribe. Their women were trained as good as their men, they were well respected and weren't seen as helpers for them to achieve their goals or the goals of their society but they were their equals and companions. But her… she had to earn all these on her own. She had to bare being rejected, looked upon and ignored at times and now Fire Nation took her freedom which he worked so hard to gain. Spirits know when she would be able to get it back.

After one hour ride they finally stopped. She was being dragged again. She was at the most luxurious place she had ever seen. Everything was red and black as in rest of Fire Nation. It was so clean and neat that she felt like spoiling the beauty of this place with the amount of dirt on her. One of the soldiers made her stand up and presented her to a woman.

"This is the waterbender." he hissed while telling 'waterbender' as if it was spoiling his mouth.

"Good, I will make her… presentable."

He nodded to woman, untied her legs and went away. She was trying to avoid the Fire Nation woman's gaze, she turned her head to other direction and tried to hide how nervous she was. She was scared of being used as a concubine. According to her observations this place probably was Fire Nation Royal Palace and why else would she have been brought here if not to serve as royal family's sex slave?

"Follow me." She started to follow the woman. She looked so typically Fire Nation. She had amber eyes, black hair and white skin. She was rather tall and skinny.

"What is your name?"

"Kirima." she had almost forgotten her own name.

"I assume that you know how to heal? Despite the fact that they found you in the army."

"Yes, I was trained as a professional healer."

"Good. This is why you are here. You see Fire Lady Ilah is fighting with an incurable disease. You are going to heal her, soothe her and help her feel better briefly."

This was a surprising new. She didn't expect to be brought in Fire Nation Royal Palace to treat the Fire Lady. She thought that the situation must be dire.

"But of course, first we should put you in shape. You can't be presented to members of Royal Family like… this. And of course, you should be taught manners; how and when to bow, the proper language and etiquette. I assume you haven't seen much of civilization in your uncultured block of ice."

How dare this woman could insult her tribe?! Fire Nation was the worst type of barbarian but according to them everyone but themselves were horrible. If she were in position for it she would teach her a lesson but it was not the time. So, she just rolled her eyes and kept her silence.

She led her to baths and ordered two servants to wash her properly. They wouldn't set her free of her chains in a place full of water. Even though she wouldn't dare to waterbend or escape here anyway. It would just be a waste of her life since there was only her versus all the guards in the palace and capital city. Afterwards they took her to small room which was supposed to be hers and left her alone to get dressed. There was a red robe lying on the bed. It had no sleeves and felt comfortable. But she hated wearing red of Fire Nation instead of blue tones of her tribe. She felt like a stranger in them. They weren't matching her deep blue eyes and were making her feel like as if she was betraying her heritage. She wanted to tear the robes apart, being naked would be better than looking like the enemy. Her thoughts were interrupted with the woman knocking on the door.

"Aren't you ready yet?"

"I am. Just come in."

She gave her the once over and dragged her out holding her wrists.

"Well, you look clean at least. Now as we appear before the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady you will revere and stand up after I do. Stand straight and do not talk unless you are spoken to, do you understand? You will address to Fire Lord as 'my lord' and 'my lady' to Lady Ilah. When you see them, you will address to princes either as 'my prince' or 'your highness'. I would rather have given you a more proper and longer training but the situation is urgent."

The corridors were huge and covered in black and red like everything else, it hurt her eyes. It smelt like spices unknown to her and there was a different smell of smoke which was unfamiliar. She felt dizzy, angry and excited to meet the ruler of the nation which ruined the balanced of whole world almost for a century. He and his family would be right in front of her. She could slay them all at once but there was no way that she could survive a palace full of firebending guards. Moreover, they would be remembered as martyrs and would be assassinated by the water tribe. And who knows the worst isn't yet to come?

A few minutes later they reached to a huge door, after they passed it there was a hallway full of many chambers. These must have been the chambers of the Fire Lord and his wife. They entered from one of the dark red doors and inside a woman's painful moans could be heard. There was a man standing next to her bed and holding her hand. She seemed so thin, weak and consumed.

"Fire Lord Azulon." said the woman who brought her here and bowed. She repeated after her. So, this was him. The Fire Lord. The mind and power behind the army which butchered thousands and hundreds of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe citizens. A simple old man who assists his wife next to her sickbed. She felt confused and surprised. This wasn't what one imagined when somebody said Fire Lord. She had expected someone scarier, someone that looked stronger and more powerful. This man in front of her was simply old, maybe too old. He seemed extremely sad and devastated. Also, apparently had a loving relationship with his wife.

"I present you Kirima of Northern Water Tribe. She will be responsible for Fire Lady Ilah's treatment."

The old man threw a suspicious glance at Kirima and eyed her from top to bottom.

"Make sure that there are guards watching her all the time. If she does or if you suspect her doing anything harmful to my wife or anybody else, make sure she gets what she deserves." he remarked and left the room as everyone was bowing once again.

Ilah was still moaning and it was obvious that she was in extreme pain. Yet her face had a soft and welcoming expression. She wasn't a woman Kirima would expect to be a member of Fire Nation Royal Family.

"What's wrong with her?" Kirima asked, after a long period of silence.

"Nobody knows. Fire Sages and our healers tired everything but they couldn't figure anything out. You better make her feel better at least. For your own sake and do not even think of trying anything sneaky. I know you will need plenty of water here but if you try to use it against anyone, literally anyone I'll make sure that your end will be painful. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she growled at her looking in her eyes.

"Good, now, what do you need?"

"I need a huge tub full of water and she needs to lay in there."

The woman nodded and ordered the servants to bring the whatever she asks for. Kirima approached Lady Ilah and started examining her body. She was so slim yet there was a bump in her belly. A very hard and huge bump. If it was what she thought this was going to be a painful, hard and long process: a tumour.

"What is it?" her facial expression must have made it obvious that there is something wrong.

"I suspect that it might be a tumour."

"A what?"

"Tumour. A harmful growth which starts to live attached to one's body but also caused by the body itself due to abnormalities. It is dangerous and difficult to heal but it isn't incurable either."

Fire Nation woman seemed please. "Well, at least somebody finally made a diagnosis. Don't shame me. Since you are in my responsibility for whatever mistake you do I will be questioned. Behave and work hard."

Soon the servants brought the materials and the woman left. Thus, she was able to start her healing session. It was as bad as she estimated. There was a huge tumour spread around her liver. But water was life and there were so little things it couldn't help with. It felt amazing to feel its presence again, to be able to bend it. She felt relieved and alive. Moreover, she considered herself lucky. She could be in harem or with other servants cleaning the dirt of palace also. But she was a healer, just like how it would be if she stayed in her tribe and just the way she didn't stay in her tribe forever obeying its rules, she wouldn't be staying here, in this country of wretched people either. She would escape, find a way out and embrace freedom once again.

She was almost finished when the door opened and three men entered, the woman from earlier was also with them.

"See Prince Iroh, as I told you she is going to be most beneficial to your family. Your dear mother's moans are gone already. Kirima, show some respect and bow! You are in the presence of Fire Princes Iroh and Ozai. And this is Prince Iroh's son, Prince Lu Ten. They are most eager to see your work and wellness of their mother and grandmother."

All three men looked handsome and strong. Prince Iroh was the eldest son of the Fire Lord apparently. He had a cheerful expression and he seemed to be around his late 30's. His son Lu Ten had a similar expression to his father, she guessed that he was probably around her age. Both of them looked like the Fire Lady more than Azulon. However, the second prince Ozai was a spitting image of his father. He had deep dark looks behind his amber eyes, he was tall, very tall and probably had a muscular structure under his robes. He didn't have the cheerful and welcoming expression of his brother and nephew. He was at least ten years younger than Iroh, in this late 20's. Probably could be the older brother of his nephew, rather than his uncle. Her blue eyes were locked with the amber ones of Prince Ozai and his gaze was overwhelming. She couldn't help but feel imprisoned by it. Iroh's voice broke the invisible tie between the two.

"Well, then we should be most glad that Miss Kirima is here with us." Yeah of course. Glad. Did anyone ask her if she was glad? "It would be a shame to miss the gifts of waterbending. Such a beautiful element." She was looking at Iroh as he spoke but she could feel Ozai's eyes wandering on her figure still.

"Thank you, Prince Iroh." she revered to him and looked at the woman just to see her pleased face. Iroh greeted her back and all three took their leave.

"Good, girl. I knew you were smart."

"I am finished for today."

"Go to your room then. Your dinner will be waiting for you there. Behave like you did today and you may survive for long. Who knows maybe you'll be a part of the court even."

She went back to her toom eagerly to finally get some sleep after so long. Her feet were still aching from the blisters she got on the ship and she needed time to digest everything that has happened. When he closed her eyes, the first thing appeared before her was the dark looks of Ozai.


	2. Training

Days were passing as she went on healing the Fire Lady and took on a role as personal maid to her and the Fire Lord. She was despised of everything, including herself. Just a few weeks ago she was fighting these people, the thing she wanted the most was to take Fire Lord's life and take revenge for everyone who had perished because of this horrible war. A war that took a hundred years. Even the idea of war was bad enough, one that could take a hundred years could only be fuelled by pure evil and ambition. Yet there she was, healing her greatest enemy's wife, serving him every single day. Even earning compliments from this monster. Sometimes she was asked to take care of his grandchildren Zuko and Azula, Ozai's kids. She was in awe after being exposed to Azula. She was too cruel for a child and too ambitious. She was usually forced to duel with her in order for her to gain practice with fighting waterbenders. There would be guards watching the whole time and sometimes her father, Prince Ozai. Kirima still had a weird feeling about this man and whenever he was around she could feel his eyes lurking all over her. If she hadn't known who he was and how racist he probably was she would think that he had taken an interest in her. Whenever he was nearby he'd stand so close, she could feel his presence more intense than anyone else. She realized this man had same deepness in his eyes while looking at his wife also but this one was full of distaste and annoyance rather than interest and curiosity. She almost pitied the Princess. She seemed calm and kind yet never happy. She could never imagine herself in her shoes, stuck with this horrifying man in marriage. She thought she was more comfortable as a servant, as a prisoner in this damned palace than Ursa was as the wife of Ozai.

One morning, after her healing session with the Fire Lady, she made her way to Prince Ozai's family's villa within the palace complex. She was called for a duel and was rather impressed by Azula's persistence for training early in the morning. She wore her usual training suit, tied her hair up and headed to training quarters. When she finally got there the view wasn't what she expected. Instead of the little girl, there was a full-grown man, fit and already sweaty from training; no other than Prince Ozai. She was startled, she couldn't know what to say. Her mouth was as if it was locked.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she came to her senses with his question.

"Yes, Your Highness. I thought I was supposed to train with your daughter."

"Well, I might also wish to gain some new experience, right?" it was impossible for her to comprehend what was going on.

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Don't worry, I won't burn you." She wasn't so sure of that. He was famous with his bad temper and everybody thought him unpredictable which he was. They took their positions and she waited for him to start. She couldn't be the one to start, it was the same with Azula. She was told to let little girl have some experience however she was forbidden bending however she liked thus it was always far from being a fair duel.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Your Grace, I always wait for your daughter to strike first whenever we duel."

He chuckled slightly. "Do I look like a ten years old child to you?"

"No."

"Then begin."

She didn't hesitate. If that was what he wanted she would gladly give it to him. She had missed proper waterbending and his presence, his words, the way he spoke and looked at her were whipping her hatred for the Fire Nation up. She was giving it all she got: throwing icicles at him, ice spears, freezing his body partially… But she had to admit that he was good. He was far better than good. The moment she saw his body covered in tight muscles she knew that he was training hard. The moment they started duelling she knew that it wasn't in vain. He was taking it seriously apparently. Why would a prince of Fire Nation work out so hard though? He wasn't going to battle anyone and since he is the second son he wasn't even supposed to join the war like his brother Iroh. He was probably never going to be a general. The chances for him to face an enemy were minimum. Yet there she was feeling like she was battling with the greatest firebender in the world. His moves were gracious and fierce. At times she was escaping hot touch of fire barely. She had never felt so hot before. His fire balls were full of energy and ambition. In the end she started to feel like she couldn't take it anymore. She had already swept from striking to defending a while ago and she didn't know if she was able to go on with it. When he realized her desperation grin on his face grew wider and his strikes became more frequent. He very well knew that she couldn't stop fighting unless he wanted to. She was looking in his eyes as if she was begging.

Finally, after some more time he stopped. She was forcing her legs to stand, the last thing she wanted was to collapse on her knees in front of this cruel man who enjoyed her devastation.

"That was pleasant, Kirima. It is obvious that you are well trained. At least you could take a few new recruits down." How could he say that after she stood her ground against him for so long! She wanted to protest and tell him that he wouldn't even be able to speak now, under fair circumstances. But she just stood silent. It was obvious that he expected her to respond. He was looking at her, watching her. She said nothing. She wasn't going to please him, looking even more desperate than she already was. She could see that fire in his eyes got hungrier and he was getting angry. It was her time to be pleased now. Suddenly he started to move towards her. His eyes were still focused. When he reached her, he held her chin up and started to caress her cheek.

"Yet you don't have to fight anymore, do you? You belong to here now, to the royal family, to me. Who knows maybe you might have better uses in better places." She could feel his breath stroking her face along with his fingers. She was even more startled than the time she had seen him in the room. This time she actually thought that she might have swallowed her tongue. She managed to take a proper breath when he finally turned his back to head to his quarters.


	3. Healing

After the encounter in the training room she tried her best to avoid all kinds of encounters with the Prince. When it was time for Azula's training she would say that the Fire Lady's condition is getting more serious and she requires her attention, when she was asked to serve in their villa, which was unusual, she would use the works at the palace as an excuse. She knew that there were already enough number of servants in his family's service, she wouldn't be called there unless he had asked for her specifically. She knew that she couldn't keep this going on for long yet she was determined to do her best, at least until sometime would pass since their weird encounter. She was scared of him. Not only because he was a powerful firebender but also she could see how persistent he could be. This man would get anything wants and she was merely a servant. A servant who was less than those from the Fire Nation. Almost a slave. The only thing that made her respectable was her ability to ease Ilah's pain.

And there, one more noon she was on her way to her chambers to treat her. It had become a routine, she could follow the road blindfolded, could tell which guard stands there on what time and on which day. It was always the same, she would expect more action from life in a palace. Yet it was full of routines and pleasantries. But, the moment she entered her bedroom one thing was out of place. There was sitting next to his mother's bad, the man she was trying to escape for days. He seemed thoughtful, looking at the old woman. They had an eye contact, he barely smiled at her. She seemed to be welcoming, holding his hand. Suddenly his gaze turned to Kirima. Her look shifted to the floor, "Your Graces", she saluted them both. She held her head up avoiding his eyes. He got up and started getting closer to her slowly. She stopped next to her and grasped her chin just like he did before and turned her face to his. She tried to look elsewhere but he was persistent.

"Look at me." he commanded calm yet cold. She shifted her blue eyes and locked them to his amber ones. "From now on, you'll be wherever I ask, whenever I ask. Do you understand? Don't you dare avoid my orders again. I wouldn't like to hurt you." She froze. She just kept on looking at him.

"I said, do you understand?" his voice was harsher though still calm.

"Yes, Your Highness."

He left her chin alone. "Good girl. You'll be serving dinner to me and my family after you're finished here." She agreed with her head. The moment he went out she felt like her legs would betray her and she could fall on her knees any moment. But, she pulled herself together and tried to focus on what she was supposed to do. She was going to survive this place and she wasn't going to let anything to break her down. Including this man.

As she approached the Fire Lady, she could feel her aura. An aura of illness and negativity. This woman was always kind to her. She would speak with her, ask her questions about her tribe. At first, she thought she asked her questions at her husband's request, to gather information that could aid him take control over both water tribes. Afterwards, she understood it was out of mere interest and curiosity.

"How are you today, my lady?"

"Oh, Kirima. Thank the spirits it's you. I was scared that it was one of those nobles who came to bid their good wishes. Almost like condolences, as if I am in grave, already."

She gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry, my lady. I'm just here to ease your pain." She took a handful of water and started to brush it on her stomach. There was no way that huge tumour was going to get well, it was going to kill her eventually. However, she was enhancing her life span greatly.

"This… tumour. It's still there, isn't it? I feel it more and more every day. It's so heavy."

"I know. I'll make sure that it disturbs you less."

"Oh, I know you will. You're the only one who can manage to do that. If you ask those old, grumpy fire sages they know the best of everything, but what could anyone do until you have arrived, hm?"

She smiled at her. "Thank you, my lady." It was a hurtful expression. It was obvious that she was happy to have her at her side. Yet no one had asked her if she wanted to be there. No one had asked her if she was missing anyone, if she had a home back where she came from. Everybody just wanted use her as well as possible.

"I see that my son has taken an interested in you." She was back to the reality immediately.

"What?"

"My son, Ozai. He seems to have a liking for you." She didn't know what to say. She didn't expect anyone to tell this to her, least this woman.

"I assure you that there is no such thing your grace, I barely suspected that His Highness is-"

"Oh, I know my own children. He stares at you in a unique way." In a unique way? She could've used any word: scary, haunted, suspicious. But unique? Oh dear, there was something seriously wrong with this family.

"I'm sure His Highness is very fond of his wife, my lady. Princess Ursa is a lovely woman."

Ilah shook her head and chuckled mockingly. "Don't be a fool girl. Everyone is aware they are in an estranged relationship. I've seen quite a few girls saving my son in his chambers. Though none made the impression you did, so far."

Kirima felt an odd feeling in her stomach. It was something between disgust and excitement. Why would someone marry another if he is going to cheat on her and not going to preserve the relationship as it is. But she was going to make sure that he would never be able to toy with her.

"That's quite inappropriate, my lady. I assure you that I'd never be with a married man or with any other man out of wedlock. It's against the traditions of my tribe and my values. And I suppose, I would never have a chance to be with anyone here as a peasant from the Northern Water Tribe. I'm sure His Highness wouldn't be interested in my company even for that reason only." She couldn't say it to the Fire Lady but she would never be with a firebending monster herself, either. She'd rather die than being a bedwarmer to the Prince. He was vile, cruel and had psychopathic looks. Ilah just took a deep breath and didn't respond to Kirima. She continued her healing until the Fire Lady fell asleep.


End file.
